Bon Appetit!
by ShinRa Associate
Summary: Bon Appetit the cooking show with your favorite Symphonians! Watch through the episodes as the regeneration heroes duke it out with food, and your host, Louise! Our judges Kratos, Yuan, Hilda, Kate and Jacqques will decide if they can make it to the goal!


Author Note: Hello, everyone! Welcome to _Bon Appetit!_ This is the fanfiction where the Symphonia crew has a cooking show and competition! What _endless_ fun can come of this? I have _absolutely_ no idea. The two new characters you meet won't be paired with any _main_ characters, so don't worry!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Deal with it.

-

_Bon Appetit!_ Episode One

-

A bright room was filled with talking and murmurs. Somewhere, there was a click. The lights went out, sending the room into total darkness and quiet. Footsteps echoed in the dark room... And-

"_Welcome,_ everybody, to _Bon Appetit!_ This is the show where you'll see all your favorite characters battling it out- with food!" A spotlight shone as a flambouyant voice rung through the quiet. A girl in a blue maid's outfit was holding a microphone. Her hair was red and had one spiriling ponytail. She looked around, hand up and twirling. "Hello, everyone! I'm your host, _Louise!_"

Applause filled the hall as Louise did a little twirl, bowing. She gave a peace sign and winked. "And it's _time to present our judges!"_ she declared, and five spotlights lit the table by her. Sitting there were three men and two women. Louise walked over to the table.

"First up, we have our good, four-thousand year old friend, Kratos Aurion!" she called over the speakers, making a few fangirls in the crowd squeak shrilly as she fluffed the hair of the disgruntled seraphim. Kratos glared at the girl as she passed to the next victim.

"Next, of course, is Yuan, who, I've just found out, has an amazing taste for food!" Louise motioned to Yuan. Yuan sighed and covered his face in his hands, wondering why he accepted the job in the first place. Louise grinned and moved on to one of the women.

"Our next judge, who we're _honored,_" Louise grinned as she spoke, "To have, is Princess Hilda of Meltokio! Say hello, Princess!" The blond princess beamed as she waved to the crowd. A few men hooted, and were carried away by thugs in dark glasses...

"Next is our lovely half-elf experimenter, Kate!" announced Louise. When only half the crowd clapped, she glared at them and hissed into the microphone. "And please remember what I showed you on the _Thugs Unleashed_ clips before you agreed to come here, folks!"

The crowd nervously applauded. Kate smiled sinisterly and the two girls exchanged high-fives. The final male at the table sighed and began chewing on a napkin due to boredom. Louise narrowed her eyes, but continued onto him.

"And last but _certaintly_ least, is my picky brother, Jacqques!" declared Louise grudgingly. The boy at the table growled at her and snatched the microphone.

"Just 'cuz I won't eat her terrible _cooked salad_ doesn't mean I'm picky!" declared the brown haired boy, who had on a japanese boy's uniform. It was black. The microphone was snatched away from the siblings by an irritated seraphim known as Yuan.

"Ignoring those two," spoke the angel, "Let's continue on to today's round. Today the contestants will be cooking a simple food. Kratos, care to tell the audience what it is?" asked Yuan.

Kratos took the microphone, getting up. "Today the contestants will be cooking _chicken._ It's free-range, so they can pick how they want to cook it. Each judge will give them a number 1-10, 10 being the best and 1 being the worst."

Hilda took the microphone. "The contestants are as follows- Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage (that can't be good), Presea Combatir, Sheena Fujibayashi, Zelos Wilder and Regal Bryant."

Jacqques took the microphone at this point. "No one is, to say, 'kicked out'," he paused, "Their score is totaled at the end."

Louise took the microphone as the judges sat down. The hall lit up and the audience watched from chairs on either side of it as the eight contestants were revealed. She walked to the nearest 'station'- Lloyd Irving's.

"Hey, Lloyd!" called Louise, bounding forward. Lloyd waved.

"Hey, Louise!" Louise looked at his station. The plates, oven, heat lam, microwave, fridge and wastebasket were red, as well as the counter. Louise shielded her eyes for a moment and walked into the center, where Lloyd was chopping onions.

"So, uh... What're you doing here, Lloyd?" asked Louise, motioning to the table. On it were set tons of different ingredients. Lloyd grinned.

"It's one of Dirk's old recipies. It's called _Au Contraire._" he shrugged. Louise looked stupified.

"That means 'on the contrary', Lloyd... How'd he come up with a name like that?" asked Louise, propping herself on the counter with her elbow. She held the microphone loosely.

"Well, uh... I always used to ask him... 'What are you cooking? I bet you suck at it, right?' And he would answer 'Au Contraire," replied Lloyd, putting the onions onto a saucepan. Louise slapped her forehead.

"Anyway... How are you doing this?" asked Louise, ignoring her friend's stupidity. Lloyd gestured to the saucepan, adding some butter and mixing the two together as it sizzled. He rotated it and the butter became liquid.

"And then, we add some chicken breasts..." he bit his lip. Louise giggled at the word and he blushed and glared, but took the chicken and put it into the pan. It sizzled like the butter and he flipped it every so often.

"While that's cooking..." Lloyd trailed off. He snatched some ice cream from his fridge- vanilla, and sprinkled chocolate tidbits onto it. He put it into six dishes and also took out some mineral water.

"I'm surprised," laughed Louise, "I thought you wouldn't be good at cooking!" she grinned. "We'll leave you doin' that... Now, to the next contestant!" she announced, walking over towards Colette. Her display was white and clean with little designs of feathers all over everything. Little hearts with wings adorned her cute cooking outfit.

"Hi, Colette!" giggled Louise. "Trying to impress Lloyd? You're so cute!" she cooed, shaking Colette's hand. Colette blushed.

"Hi, Louise!" she smiled.

"What are you making?" asked the redhead, coming over to the stove area. It seemed like Colette had already cooked some chicken, and she went over to it with a knife. Miraculously, she didn't cut herself.

"I don't have a name for it," chirped Colette. She sliced the meat into thin strips and took out cranberry jelly.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Louise, who loved anything with cranberry. She took seat at the large counter Colette was using.

"I'm going to put it between the layers... And roll them up!" said Colette, smiling happily. She smeared the jelly delicately on the layers, sprinkling a little powder on them.

"What's that?" asked Louise.

"It's onion powder," said Colette, smiling widely. She placed four layers on top of each other and rolled them up into neat little rolls. Colette placed layers of french bread around them and sprinkled them with butter. She then placed them (there were six rolls) in the oven.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Louise, taking her attention away from the cranberry sauce.

"I'm baking them to give them a crunch on the outside and seal them up!" said Colette, beaming. Louise applauded.

"That's amazing!" she said, and looked to where there were six glasses lay. Inside of them was water. "What's this?" asked Louise.

"It's water with strawberry extract!" said Colette, striding over. She smiled widely.

"And for dessert?" asked Louise. Colette motioned towards 6 chocolate eclairs. Louise drooled slightly. She looked at Colette and smiled.

"Good job, be ready in a while for the presenting!" she waved as she walked off. She was heading towards the table of one Genis Sage. The small half-elf had a kitchen a bit lower to the ground than usual, but it was all silvery and chrome-ish.

"I feel like I'm walking into the future," laughed Louise, following him in.

"Yeah, well... Anyway..." coughed Genis, rolling his eyes at the redhead. She pouted, but looked at the kitchen.

"Okay, so... What are _you_ doing?" she asked noncholantly, looking at the array of medium-sized cubes. They were all chicken cubes! She reached for one but genis smacked her hand away, picking one up.

"These," he began, slicing through it as vegetables and spices made themselves visible, "Are filled with vegetables, as you can see, that are sauteed in butter. The spices you see are really bacon bits." Genis yawned. Louise grinned.

"That's so cool! What do you have for drink and dessert?" she asked, striding over to the other table.

"Simple. I have cheesecake and chocolate milk..." the half-elf sighed. Louise gave him a large hug.

"You are _such_ a kid, Genis!" she laughed, applauding him. He rolled his eyes but smiled. Louise patted his hair and walked to Presea's table as Genis tried to get his delicate hair back into place.

"What's cooking?" asked Louise as Presea welcomed her into her kitchen. It was plain looking but held a wonderful scent. "What's that?" asked the redhead. Presea took a pot off the stove.

"It is chicken noodle soup," replied Presea, taking the lid off. Diced vegetables were clearly visible, along with angel-hair noodles and chicken broth, with small bits of succulent chicken scattered among the noodles. Louise swooned.

"I love angel-hair noodle soup! Thank you so much, Presea!" Louise hugged the smaller girl.

"You're welcome," said Presea, actually smiling. She placed six bowls of chocolate mousse next to the soup and six glasses of cider.

"...Cider tastes surprisingly good with chocolate," commented Presea as Louise smiled widely.

"Thank you, Presea!" laughed Louise happily as she skipped off to the kitchen of Zelos Wilder. She nearly threw up when she saw that Zelos' kitchen had girly posters every three inches.

"Hello, my beautiful showhost!" cooed Zelos. Louise unhappily slugged him and continued onto the actual cooking area. Zelos rubbed his cheek and showed her six plates with slightly burnt chicken sculptures.

"Whoa, Zelos! How are these holding up?" asked Louise, poking one of the figures. They were all of girls in dresses- modest ones, thank god.

"Fried with butter!" the Tethe'alla chosen declared happily. "I call them my Chicken Hunnys!" he grinned, as Louise slapped her forehead at the stupid name. Zelos frowned, but showed her the hazelnut rolled wafers he had for dessert.

"You didn't make these, did you," sighed Louise, cracking one with two hands. Chibi-tears streamed down Zelos' face.

"I did the _filling,_" he pleaded as Louise almost carried off the tray. She sighed and placed them down.

"Good enough. And for drink?"

"Uhm... I have my own special red wine!" said Zelos, displaying six glasses. Louise nearly blanched.

"I"m only 19, Zelos! I can't drink alchohol!" she yelled, making him make shushing motions.

"I know, I know! It's just _called_ red wine. It's just red grape juice! Geez!" the chosen sighed. Louise calmed down, shrugging and continuing to Sheena's table.

"Hi, Louise! Way to slug Zelos," laughed the ninja, high-fiving the redhead. "Guess what I'm making?" she asked, leading Louise over. Her kitchen was decorated with shuriken and ninja headbands.

"I have _absolutely_ no idea. Nice kitchen, by the way!" Louise placed a hand on her hip and looked at what the ninja was holding up.

"Chicken and tofu _Pad Tai!_" laughed Sheena, holding up a plate of the orange, noodley dish. For those who don't know what it is, it's a spicy dish with peanut sauce. It's _delicious!_ Sheena put the plate down.

"Excellent!" cawed Louise, high-fiving the summoner again. Sheena then showed her a plate of dessert.

"Half-bamboo sticks, filled with a vanilla creme and white chocolate," delcared Sheena, holding up one of them, which contained a beautiful white spoon with a decorative black, miniature shuriken melded to the end. Louise clapped appreciatively.

"And the drink?" she asked. Sheena displayed an array of glasses holding soda.

"I decided I'd go with something simple," said Sheena, poking at the soda. "It's lemon-lime and carbonated!" Louise giggled and headed off towards Regal's table.

"Hi, Regal!" chirped Louise.

"Hello, Louise." said Regal, half-smiling down at her. His hands were unbound and he was using a blender for something.

"Whatcha makin'?" asked Louise, poking the vibrating machine. He opened it and poured out a pretty mix of chicken and tomato, along with a few other vegetables and spices.

"Oo... Salsa?" asked Louise. Regal shook his head. He displayed a bowl of crisp lettuce. He poured the red mixture over it.

"Chicken salad," he replied proudly, divying up the contents into 6 neat bowls with a basil leaf for looks.

"Cool," replied Louise, leaning on the counter. She grinned at Regal.

"Anything else?" she asked. Regal nodded and held out six bowls of strawberry gelatine. Somewhere, Louise's mind exploded into happiness.

"I _love_ gelatine! Thank you so much, Regal!" squealed the redhead. Regal also showed her the milk he had for drink.

"I think I'd go with something simple, like Sheena," commented the former convict, nodding, satisfied.

Louise nodded, smiling, and headed to the final table... Raine's.

"Hi, Louise. I'm making chicken and bean soup," said Raine, who looked happy. Louise, knowing this would have a bad outcome, walked over and stared into the bowls.

She was surprised. While any smart person wouldn't dare touch the almost radioactive-looking glop in the bowls, it looked better than what she had made in the prelims (the judges from that still wonder how she made it through to the finals).  
"Cool..." said Louise tentatively. Raine grinned widely and showed her also the chocolate instant-pudding and the lemonade she had. Louise let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Raine," she said, leaning on the table.

"You're welcome!" chirped the professor.

Louise walked again to the judge's table, gesturing to the audience. Each contestant was ready with a cart of their respective meal for the judging of this round.

"And there you have it folks! It's time for today's judging! Wish your contestants luck!" Louise waved and did a twirl as the audience burst into applause. The hall went dark as lights lit the judge's area. First up was Lloyd.

"I made chicken breasts with ice cream and mineral water!" announced Lloyd, taking out six plates of small servings of the chicken. He placed one in front of each judge as Louise took a seat at the end, serving as the sixth judge.

Kratos took a bite tentatively, and chewed before swallowing.

"It tastes good, but a tad bit too salty... Eight, Lloyd."

"Thanks, dad!" Lloyd beamed as Kratos flinched. Yuan was next.

Yuan swallowed. "I actually think it doesn't have enough salt... But nevertheless, I do love chicken. Nine."

Hilda smiled as she took another bite out of the chicken. "I think it tastes good, but I don't like chicken that much... Seven."

Kate was next she poked at the chicken and ate a large chunk of it. "I love it! Ten."

Jacqques took a bite and smiled. "This is excellently cooked. The grease level is low enough to not be harmful! Nine, because the onion is too strong."

Louise was last to taste it. "I give it a nine, and it's not because I don't like the taste. I just don't like chicken that much! Good effort, Lloyd. Onto the dessert."

Lloyd's ice cream was given an overall score because of how complex it would be if they all graded everything seperately. It got a 7, because the ice-cream was pre-made.

Colette's chicken roll was next. The judges gave her, respectively, 8, 8, 9, 9, 7, 10. Her dessert got an overall 9.

After the judging, the rest of the scores appeared on an overhead board.

**Genis Sage: 8, 9, 9, 8, 7, 9. Dessert Score of 8.**

**Presea Combatir: 7, 8, 8, 9, 10, 10. Dessert Score of 9.**

**Zelos Wilder: 7, 7, 7, 8, 7, 9. Dessert Score of 7.**

**Sheena Fujibayashi: 10, 10, 9, 8, 10, 10. Dessert Score of 9.**

**Regal Bryant: 9, 9, 8, 6, 8, 9. Dessert Score of 8. Louise suggests a fifty-nine.**

**Raine Sage: N/A, 6, 6, 8, 7, 9.**

Louise looked at the board when the judging was over. She was carrying a large bowl of Regal's gelatine with one hand and held the microphone with the other.

"Okay, everyone!" she called out. "The top scorer for Round One of _Bon Appetit_ is... Sheena Fujibayashi!"

Sheena walked onto the stage, blushing.

"Congratulations, Sheena!" said Louise, "You get one takeout point!"

Sheena looked confused.

"Takeout point?" she asked.

Louise looked to the crowd.

"I forgot to mention! When a competietor wins one round, they get a takeout point! Takeout points can be redeemed on rounds you think you are bad at. You may purchase food from a resturant and not get points off, as long as you don't serve it in a takeout box," announced Louise, clapping Sheena on the back.

She turned to the crowd. "Remember, this is just Round One of _Bon Appetit!_ Vote for your favorite contestant in your reviews! Guess who will win! Find out in the next round of Bon Appetit- Desserts!" Louise announced as the hall darkened.

-

Author Note: Remember, the contest will get more interesting as time goes on, so don't tune out now! See you next episode!


End file.
